Uromajister
Background Uromajister is an uromastyx Lizardfolk Sorcerer who hails from Ruba, an arid region which is part of a large desert known as "The Sands". Ruba, like Alivast, is awash with strange wild magic, and Uromajsiter was born with the ability to tap into it, though sometimes with unintended side-effects. Despite the risk of accidents, Uromajsiter is an incredibly skilled wielder of Evocation magic and he specializes in fire. He is currently travelling the world with the goal of seeing new sights and expanding his magical knowledge. He wears simple robes and carries a large, gnarled black wooden staff. His large, club-like tail is very prominent, but doesn't seem to get in his way. The Unexpectables first encountered him when he answered Task's open call for pit fight contestants during a visit to The Underbelly. He defeated Borky's fighter, Mr. Cuddles, with a barrage of Magic Missiles. Uromajister was later seen as a patron at The Sweet Dragon. During the first day of winter, the Sweet Dragon held interviews for a series of openings, one of which was a guard position. Uromajister applied for the position, but made it clear he would only be able to hold it for the winter and that he would continue his travels again afterward. Value was seen in having a guard with magical expertise, so he was given the position for the winter. With the arrival of Spring, he is returning back to his homeland of Ruba to reunite with his family. Personality Uromajister is very serene and calm, a contrast to his sometimes unpredictable magical homeland and power source. He does take great pains to curtail any of the side effects of his magic, including limiting himself to certain spells in order to lessen collateral damage. Uromajister loves travelling to learn new things about the secrets of magic, and rarely stays in one place very long because of it. He has a family in Ruba, including a wife and son that he wishes to see again. Relationships Task Uromajister responded to Task's call for fight pit combatants when the party was in the The Underbelly. Uromajister accepted and battled Mr. Cuddles. During the winter, Task bashfully asked Uromajister to teach him the basics of fire control. He accepted, and Task was able to make a decent amount of headway during their time snowed in. He is also a member of the "Coldblood Club" Task founded, alongisde Neragen and Tarusk. Uromajister apprecited Task's questions and desire to learn about fire magic and expressed that he learned quite a bit by teaching him. Vel Rock-Fist Uromajister and Vel know each other from their time spent in the Underbelly fight pits. Vel seems to have a positive opinion of him. Trivia * Uromajister takes care to use single-target fire spells to limit collateral damage. * Uromajister recalls conjuring a cloud of fog and a unicorn on different occasions due to wild magic surges. * Uromajister was created in part from the results of polls MontyGlu posted on the Discord server over a period of time. * While teaching Task to control fire, a surge of wild magic caused Uromajister to turn blue of a few days. * His favorite food is romaine lettuce wraps. Category:Lizardfolk Characters Category:NPC Category:Sorcerer Characters Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Coldblood Club Category:Dad